Team Leader's réunion
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Barry, Kara, Oliver et Sara se réunissent, et parlent de leurs aventures. SPOILER Arrow s5, Flash s4, LoT s2 et Supergirl s2.


Oliver Queen, A.K.A, Green Arrow soupira tout en avalant son verre de whisky. Il était venu dans un bar pour se changer les idées. Il venait de se débarrasser d'un autre dealer de drogue, qui sévissait depuis quelques semaines. Malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à fêter. Il soupira de nouveau et commanda un autre verre.

« Hé ben, la bonne humeur est morte ce soir. » Fit une voix féminine derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit son amie Sara Lance. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour l'accueillir.

« Hey ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour en ville. » Il lui répondit.

« Je suis revenue il n'y a pas longtemps. Je vois que tu aimes toujours les bars depuis la dernière fois. » Rigola Sara, tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en commandant un verre.

« En fait, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je suis dans un bar pour me détendre. La dernière fois remonte à très longtemps en fait. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es malade ? » Plaisanta Sara.

« Non, je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps de me détendre, entre mon travail en tant que maire et mon travail de nuit. » Répondit Oliver.

« C'est vrai que ça ferait mauvaise image de voir le maire dans un bar. » Taquina la blonde.

« Actuellement, la dernière fois où j'ai été dans un bar était juste après avoir repoussé l'invasion des Dominators, avec Barry. » Réfléchit l'archer.

« Ah oui, ça remonte à longtemps en effet. Plus d'un an… Un an et demi en fait. » Calcula l'ex assassin.

« En effet. » Oliver prit une gorgée de son verre.

« Et Barry, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? Je dois dire que depuis les Dominators, mon équipe n'est pas du tout entrée en contact avec nos autres amis héros. »

« Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était au bar après les Dominators. Mon équipe non plus n'a pas beaucoup communiqué. » Avoua Oliver.

« Pourtant, il te suffit juste de l'appeler pour qu'il apparaisse. » Remarqua Sara.

« Oui, mais j'étais assez occupé, et de ce que j'entends, Flash aussi. Il y a eu une augmentation de l'apparition des méta-humains récemment. »

« Appelle-le. Je pense que ça pourrait nous aider à nous détendre, de pouvoir passer un moment à penser à autre chose que notre deuxième métier. »

« Je peux toujours appeler. » Oliver sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Barry.

« Allô ? » Fit la voix du speedster de Central City.

« Barry, c'est Oliver. »

« Hey Ollie, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Ecoutes, je suis dans un bar avec Sara. Tu veux venir boire un coup avec nous ? »

« Euh… C'est que je suis super occupé. Kara est venue à Star Labs pour que Cisco améliore son costume. » Répondit Barry.

« Kara est là ? Elle n'a qu'à venir aussi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. »

« Je vais lui proposer. Envoie moi l'adresse au cas où. »

« Ça marche. A tout de suite. » Oliver raccrocha son téléphone.

« Il va venir ? » Demanda la belle blonde à ses côtés.

« Avec Kara. » Confirma Oliver.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils revinrent sur le sujet des super-héros.

« Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tous reparler. Bien qu'apparemment Supergirl et Flash étaient toujours en contact. » Déclara Sara.

« En fait, ce soir est la première fois que je revois Kara depuis l'invasion des Dominators. » Fit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, et virent Barry, accompagné de Kara. « Salut les gars. » La voix de Barry paraissait plus calme, plus mature que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

« Hey ! » Salua joyeusement Kara. Elle s'avança et prit Sara dans ses bras, tandis que Barry serra la main d'Oliver. Puis ils prirent place en face d'Oliver et Sara. Un serveur arriva à leur niveau et demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Barry commanda un soda, et Kara prit simplement de l'eau. Les deux héros sans pouvoirs levèrent un sourcil à cette commande.

« L'alcool ne nous fait aucun effet. » Barry haussa simplement les épaules.

« Ça craint vraiment ! » Sara fit une tête horrifiée, à l'amusement de Kara.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé le gout de toute façon. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. » Répondit Oliver.

« Alors, Sara. Comment s'est passé ta mission pour sauver ta lance ? » Demanda Kara, intriguée.

« C'est vrai que personne ici est au courant. En fait, mon équipe et moi étions contre plusieurs ennemis, qui s'étaient rassemblés. Damian Darkh du passé, Malcolm Merlyn de 2017 et Eobard Thawne de Flashpoint. » Commença Sara. Elle vit Barry serrer son verre plus fort que nécessaire.

« Thawne ! » Siffla le speedster, sa colère à peine contenue.

« Oui, lui. En créant Flashpoint, le Thawne qui t'a ramené dans cette réalité était un paradoxe, puisque son ancêtre était toujours mort. Il voulait récupérer la lance du destin pour pouvoir réécrire la réalité et s'empêcher de disparaitre. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que fait cette lance. » S'interrogea Kara.

« Elle permet de réécrire la réalité selon tes souhaits. Si je voulais une réalité dans laquelle j'ai tes pouvoirs, la lance pourrait me l'accorder. » Expliqua Barry.

« Exact. Mais Rip, notre ancien capitaine et dernier maitre du temps, avait réussi l'impossible : briser la lance en plusieurs morceaux. Il a donné chaque morceau à un ancien membre de la société de justice américaine, et les a éparpiller à différentes époques. Vous saviez que Merlin était une fille vous ? »

« QUOI ? » Barry était choqué.

« Ouais, ça a fait le même effet à Ray. » Rigola Sara. « Et nous avons réussi à retrouver tous les morceaux. Nous pensions que Thawne ne pourrait jamais l'utiliser, mais il a fait quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu deviner. Il a amené Snart pour corrompre l'esprit de Mick. Du coup, ce dernier a donné la lance à Thawne. Il s'en est servi pour recréer une réalité dans laquelle nous étions ses esclaves, et tous les autres héros, dont vous, étiez morts. Merlyn et Darkh aussi ont profité de cette réalité. Malheureusement pour lui, Mick n'a pas aimé cette réalité, et nous a sauvés. Pour éviter la création de cette réalité, nous sommes revenus dans le passé, à l'époque ou Thawne nous vole la lance. C'est un peu compliqué, mais en fait, tout ce que j'ai dit avant ne m'est pas arrivé. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est arrivé à la Sara Lance du futur. C'est elle qui est revenu de la réalité alternative, et c'est son équipe qui a empêché les évènements de se passer. Ils se sont tous sacrifiés, pour que nous puissions sauver notre histoire. J'ai utilisé la lance pour créer une nouvelle réalité, avec une seule différence : la lance du destin ne possède plus de pouvoir. »

« Intelligent. » Approuva Oliver.

« Merci. Ensuite, une sorte de Flash noir, tout décomposé est apparu et à tuer Thawne, l'effaçant de l'existence, et réglant ainsi le problème du paradoxe. »

« Il s'appelle, ou plutôt s'appelait Zoom, le speedster que j'ai battu en sauvant le multivers. Maintenant, Cisco l'appelle juste Black Flash. Nous l'avons tué en fait. » L'informa Barry.

« C'est pas un nom inspirant, même pour Cisco. Enfin bon, après tout ça, Rip voulait passer un peu de temps avec sa famille, donc nous l'avons déposé dans le futur. Puis nous sommes revenus en 2017, pour nous aussi nous reposer. C'est quand nous avons constaté que nous avions cassé le temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Oliver fronçait les sourcils.

« Imagines que chaque époque était présente en même temps, aussi bien des dinosaures que des technologies du futur. Il y avait même des palais arabes en plein milieu de Star City. »

« Woah ! Et comment vous avez réglé ça ? » Demanda Kara.

« Nous sommes repartis dans le futur, pour demander à Rip comment faire. Il s'avère que c'est sa femme qui nous a donné la solution. Il fallait que nous retournions à chaque époque que nous avions visité, et, après que nos nous du passé s'étaient échappés, nous corrigions la situation une nouvelle fois. C'était long, mais nous avons réussi. Nous avons poussé Rip à rebâtir l'ordre des maitres du temps, et il a accepté. Lui et sa femme sont les maîtres du conseil temporel. Les autres membres sont mes coéquipiers en fait. Ils forment ceux qu'ils jugent dignes d'être des maitres du temps. Mon équipe et moi sommes encore en formation actuellement. Je suis ici pour des vacances, si on peut dire ça. »

« Woah, c'est impressionnant ! Ça a l'air compliqué, mais le voyage dans le temps doit être si excitant ! » Fit joyeusement Kara.

« Ça l'est. » Répondirent Sara et Barry, simultanément. Sara le regarda bizarrement.

« J'expliquerai plus tard. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Et vous, vos aventures ? » Demanda Sara.

« Après être revenue sur ma Terre, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait une menace extra-terrestre. » Commença Kara

« Encore ? » Plaisanta Oliver.

« Oui, ils venaient de la planète Daxam, une planète jumelle de Krypton. Ils ne se sont pas montrés tout de suite, me laissant le temps de m'occuper un peu de Cadmus, une organisation gouvernementale secrète, visant à créer des armes pour expulser tous les aliens de la Terre. Malheureusement ils étaient trop bien cachés, et je n'ai pas pu m'occuper d'eux. Ils m'ont même capturé et fait des expérimentations sur ma vision laser, pour récupérer l'énergie. »

« Est-ce que c'est même possible de faire ça ? » S'étonna Oliver.

« Oui, il suffit de trouver un matériau assez résistant à la chaleur. » Répondit Barry.

« Puis les Daxamites sont apparus, et ont réclamés de leur rendre leur prince, sinon ils extermineraient la Terre. Ce que nous ne savions pas, à l'époque, était que mon ex petit-ami était le prince. Il nous avait dit qu'il était juste un des gardes royaux. Mais bien sûr, il ne voulait pas retourner avec son peuple. C'est quand sa mère s'est révélée. Elle a commencé à attaquer ma ville. Les Daxamites n'ont peut-être pas autant de pouvoirs que les Kryptoniens, mais ils ont toujours une super-vitesse et une super-force. »

« Est-ce que tous les aliens ont des pouvoirs sur la Terre ? Je me sens presque inutile maintenant. » Ironisa Sara.

« A peu près, oui. J'ai défié sa mère en duel, et elle a triché. Elle a utilisé une version de la kryptonite pour prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de mon cousin. »

« Tu veux dire Superman ? Le super-héros le plus connu de ta planète, celui qui terrorise les criminels juste par sa présence ? » S'étonna Barry, sous les regards confus de Sara et d'Oliver.

« Lui-même. Nous nous sommes battus, et j'ai eu de la chance que sous l'effet de la kryptonite il n'avait pas tous ses esprits, sinon il m'aurait facilement dominée. Mais j'ai réussi à le vaincre. En revanche, j'étais fatiguée, et je ne pouvais pas très bien continuer. Mon-El, le prince de Daxam, a décidé de sauver la Terre. Nous avons contaminé l'air en plomb, forçant les Daxamites à prendre la retraite. Mon-El s'en est tiré en utilisant le vaisseau dans lequel il était arrivé pour ouvrir un portail vers la zone fantôme. Sa mère morte, le reste des troupes se sont enfuies. »

« Impressionnant également. Je n'aurai pas voulu être à ta place. » Commenta Oliver.

« Ouais, la kryptonite est notre seule faiblesse connue. La deuxième est de ne pas être exposée au soleil jaune, et la troisième est, heureusement, impossible sur ma Terre : Flash. »

« Moi ? » S'étonna Barry.

« Oui. Tu es le seul capable de phaser. Tu pourrais nous arracher le cœur sans que l'on puisse te toucher, et nous serions morts. J'ai eu cette discussion avec Clark en fait. » Expliqua Kara.

« Je préfère ne pas penser que je suis capable de faire ça. »

« Tant mieux. Ensuite, Clark et moi nous nous sommes fait attaquer par Cadmus, qui avait mis au point des armes contre nous. Nous nous sommes donc alliés. Clark connaissait d'autres héros, appelés Batman, qui est un ancien membre de la ligue des assassins, Wonder Woman, qui est la fille de Zeus et une amazone, et Green Lantern, qui tire ses pouvoirs d'un anneau et de sa volonté. Mon patron, qui se fait appeler Martian Manhunter nous a rejoint également. Ensemble, et avec l'argent de Batman, nous avons rassemblés autant d'informations que possible, et nous avons complétement décimés toutes les organisations de Cadmus. »

« J'aurai bien aimé participer tiens ! » S'exclama Sara.

« Ouais, je dois avouer que travailler avec eux était génial. Mais je n'ai pas entièrement confiance en eux. Je veux dire, ils ont prouvés qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire de mal, mais Batman à attaquer mon cousin une fois. Wonder Woman est géniale, et m'a permis de mieux contrôler mon vol, mais elle m'a un peu prise pour une débutante. Je ne connais pas assez Green Lantern pour pouvoir complètement accorder ma confiance, mais il a l'air d'être le héros le plus raisonnable. »

« Vous avez pas mal de héros aussi ! C'est cool. » S'exclama Barry.

« Oui, nous avons aussi Aquaman, le roi des océans, mais il était occupé à régler des soucis dans son royaume alors il n'a pas pu aider. »

« Au risque de me répéter, j'adore ta Terre. » Soupira Barry, à l'amusement de ses compagnons.

« Et toi Oliver ? » Demanda Kara.

« Je me battais contre un gars nommé Prometheus, qui vouait une haine sans merci à Green Arrow. Mais il s'en prenait aux civils. Il a joué avec nos esprits, et m'a même fait tuer le petit ami de Felicity à l'époque. Mais nous avons découvert qui il était vraiment. C'était un choc, mais il se trouve que Prometheus était Adrian Chase, le procureur du maire. Et il savait que j'étais Green Arrow. »

« Il m'a l'air d'être assez vicieux. »

« Il l'était. Il nous a complétement manipulé du début à la fin. Il a, par exemple, isolé chaque membre de mon équipe pour les attaquer. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais rien faire. A chaque fois que je pensais avancer, il avait déjà deux coups d'avance sur moi. Il a d'abord kidnappé mon ancienne petite amie, alors j'ai dû abandonner la lutte pour pouvoir la secourir. J'ai aussi dû rompre avec elle, pour ne pas qu'elle soit encore plus en danger. »

« On dirait qu'il cherchait à t'isoler. » Remarqua Sara.

« C'est ce qu'il a fait, mais en me faisant m'isoler moi-même du reste de mon équipe. Il avait réussi à me persuader que tout ce qui leur arrivait n'était que ma faute. Il m'a kidnappé, et m'a torturé, toujours en jouant à ses jeux d'esprits. Il a brûlé mon tatouage de la bratva. J'avais raccroché mon arc, jusqu'à ce que mon équipe me fasse avancer. Et j'ai réussi à le capturer. Mais il s'était allié avec Laurel Lance de la Terre 2, et elle avait enlevé mon fils. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de le libérer et le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Encore une fois. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » Demanda Barry, se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué que Black Siren avait disparue à l'époque.

« Il a kidnappé mon équipe entière et les a amener sur Lian Yu. Je ne pouvais rien faire en étant seul, alors j'ai fait quelque chose dont j'étais sûr qu'il ne s'y attendrait pas. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Malcolm Merlyn et à Nyssa Al Ghul. Mais, je ne me suis pas arrêté avec eux, et, en arrivant sur l'ile, j'ai demandé à Slade Wilson de m'aider. »

« SLADE ? Ne me dis pas que… » S'épouvanta Sara.

« Si, mon ancien ennemi juré est devenu mon plus proche allié pour cette bataille. J'ai aussi demandé de l'aide à Captain Boomerang, mais il nous a trahis pour rejoindre Prometheus. Finalement, j'ai réussi à le vaincre, sans le tuer. Il voulait que je le tue, mais j'ai réussi à montrer que j'étais quelqu'un de changé. Malheureusement pour moi, il a réussi à s'échapper et s'est enfui sur un bateau avec mon fils. Comme je connaissais l'ile, j'ai pu sauter sur son bateau, et je me suis une nouvelle fois battu contre lui. Il a révélé à mon fils que j'étais Green Arrow, mais j'ai quand même réussi à le battre. »

« Pour de bon cette fois ? » Demanda Kara.

« Oui, presque. Il voulait que je le tue, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait créé un dispositif. S'il mourrait, toute l'ile exploserait. Il avait posé des explosifs sur la totalité de Lian Yu. Et mon équipe était encore là-bas sans moyen pour partir. »

« J'ai l'impression de connaitre ce sentiment. » Ironisa Sara.

« Il s'est suicidé. » Lâcha Oliver.

« Mais, et ton équipe ? » Demanda Kara, horrifiée.

« Heureusement, Slade a pu les conduire à temps dans le bunker qui lui servait de prison, et ils n'ont rien eu. Je suis revenu avec des secours, et tout était bien. Mais à mon retour à Star City, il y avait un nouveau gars, Vigilanty, qui terrorisait la ville. Il avait de bonnes intentions, mais il tuait, et ça ne me convenait pas. Alors, avec l'aide de Curtis, Dinah et René, nous l'avons stoppé. Ensuite, c'était juste des dealers de drogues, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. »

« Tu as oublié Felicity et John. » Remarqua Sara.

« Non, Felicity nous a trahi et est partie travailler pour une société de hackeur nommée Helix. Curtis, Dieu le bénisse, a pris sur lui pour la remplacer. Quand à John, il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec son fils et sa femme, et prend des vacances prolongée. »

« Et du coup, comment ça se passe avec ton fils ? » Demanda Kara.

« William est génial. Il a trouvé ça tellement génial que son père soit Green Arrow qu'il a oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, Dieu merci. Il vit toujours avec sa mère, mais je peux aller le voir quand je le veux. Sa mère est devenue plus compréhensive. »

« C'est vraiment moche pour Felicity, mais je suis content que ton fils pense que tu es génial. » Sourit Barry.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, il continue d'insister pour que je le fasse rencontrer son super-héros préféré : Flash. » Sourit Oliver.

« Héhé, désolé. » Barry se gratta la tête.

« Ne le sois pas. De ce que je sais, Flash est le héros le plus connu dans le pays, et le plus populaire. »

« Et d'ailleurs, quelles sont les aventures de Flash depuis les Dominators ? » Demanda Sara.

« Très compliquées. J'étais encore contre un speedster diabolique : Savitar. »

« Celui qui voulait tuer Iris, je me souviens. » Ajouta Kara

« Exact. Donc il fallait que je change le futur pour la sauver. Ce que j'ai essayé de faire. J'ai voyagé dans le futur pour découvrir ce qui allait se passer, et ce que je devais modifier. »

« Tu peux voyager dans le futur maintenant ? » S'étonna Oliver.

« Et bien plus encore. » Sourit doucement Barry. « Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à le battre, et le futur ne changeait pas. J'ai été une nouvelle fois dans le futur et j'y ai rencontré mon futur moi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait piégé Savitar en utilisant une invention d'une physicienne. Une sorte de canon qui enverrait Savitar dans la SpeedForce, et l'y enfermerait. J'ai donc retrouver cette physicienne, et elle a accepté de nous aider. »

« Et tu as fait pareil, et tu as sauvé Iris. » Conclut Kara.

« Si seulement ça s'était passé comme ça. Non, il a attaqué Caitlin, et Julian, un allié de l'époque et collègue CSI a retiré les bracelets anti-pouvoirs de Caitlin. Elle est allée en mode Killer Frost directement, et s'est alliée à Savitar. Nous nous sommes demandés comment, et pourquoi elle lui ferait confiance instantanément. J'ai eu la réponse bien plus tard. Mais il s'est servi de Caitlin pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer. C'est ma meilleure amie ! »

« Et comment ça se fait qu'elle s'est alliée avec Savitar ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Parce que Savitar n'est autre que Barry Allen... » Soupira le speedster de Central City.

« QUOI ?! » Crièrent les trois autres, choqués.

« Ouais. Dans le futur ou Iris meurt, pour le battre, j'aurai créé des doubles temporels de moi-même. Il les aurait tous tué, sauf un. Et quand je l'aurai finalement battu, le reste de mon équipe m'aurait félicité, mais aurait rejeté mon dernier double. De douleur, il aurait remonté dans le temps, et inventer le mythe du Dieu de la vitesse, le premier speedster de la Terre. Il terrorisait tous les speedsters qui étaient en bon chemin pour le battre. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il savait ce que tu allais faire. Il l'avait déjà vécu. Il n'avait pas un ou deux coups d'avance sur toi. Il avait une vie d'avance. » Réalisa Oliver.

« Exactement. Et tout s'est passé comme le futur le voulait. Il a kidnappé Iris, et s'est rendu au même endroit où il devait commettre l'assassinat. Et il l'a tué. Mais c'était sans compter H.R., qui avait pris l'apparence d'Iris, et avait remplacé Iris. Malheureusement pour lui, le fait qu'elle était encore en vie signifie que je ne plongerai pas dans le désespoir dans le futur, et que je ne créerai pas de doubles temporels. Le même scénario que pour Thawne se produisait. Il était devenu un paradoxe temporel. Il a kidnappé Cisco pour le forcer à construire un canon pour l'ancrer dans la SpeedForce, et l'empêchant ainsi de disparaitre. »

« Mais je devine que Cisco ne l'a pas fait. »

« Non, en effet. Il a inversé l'effet que Savitar voulait obtenir. Black Flash était sorti pour chasser Savitar, mais Caitlin, avec ses pouvoirs de glace l'a tué. Ils ont ensuite utilisé le canon mais ça a juste eu l'effet de libérer Jay Garrick, le Flash de la Terre 3, de la SpeedForce. Puis nous nous sommes tous battus, et nous avons tué Savitar. »

« Il le méritait. » Affirma Kara.

« Oui. Mais nous n'aurions pas dû. Nous savourions notre victoire, quand des orages se sont mis à ravager la ville. »

« Oh j'ai entendu parler de ça. Ils parlaient d'orages tellement puissants et nombreux, qu'une partie de la ville a été complétement détruite. » Intervint Oliver.

« C'est exact. Même Star Labs était en cendres. »

« Alors, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour arrêter ça ? » Sourit Kara, sachant que son ami avait encore sauvé la situation. Barry eut un petit rire, qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, et regarda doucement le fond de son verre, fini depuis longtemps.

« Je me suis sacrifié. »

« QUOI ?! » Cette fois, les expressions de choc, d'horreur et de tristesse étaient présentes sur chacun de leurs visages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu es là, donc évidemment, tu ne t'es pas sacrifié. »

« Je ne devrai pas être là, en toute honnêteté. Les orages étaient dus au fait qu'il faut toujours qu'il y ait un speedster dans la SpeedForce, pour la stabiliser. Comme nous avons libérer Jay, et tué Black Flash et Savitar, il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai choisi de rentrer dedans, sachant que je ne reviendrai pas. J'ai dit mes aux revoir à mes amis, et j'ai disparu. »

« Mais, ce n'est pas logique. Il y a des nouvelles de Flash depuis l'année dernière, que ce soit dans les journaux ou à la télévision. Je croyais que tu étais encore là ! » S'exclama Oliver, clairement choqué.

« Oui, Wally a enfilé mon costume quelques temps. »

« Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que la SpeedForce montrait, en boucle, les pires moments de ta vie ? » S'inquiéta Kara.

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais là-bas. Elle montre nos pires souvenirs, quand on ne veut pas vraiment être enfermés. Mais la différence ici, était que je voulais vraiment me sacrifier. Je le méritais, pour avoir joué avec le temps, créer Flashpoint etc… La SpeedForce l'a senti, et m'a accueillie comme un ami, si je peux dire ça comme ça. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas ? »

« La SpeedForce est l'entité de la vitesse et du mouvement. Elle est littéralement présente dans tous les univers, et n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire. Elle prend la forme de personnes que nous connaissons pour communiquer avec nous. J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps là-bas à discuter avec elle. »

« Tu as passé combien de temps là-bas ? » Demanda Sara.

« Cinq ans. Le temps s'écoule différemment dans sa dimension. »

« CINQ ANS ? Tu étais seul pendant cinq ans ? » S'insurgea Oliver. Lui aussi avait été ailleurs pendant cinq ans, mais il avait toujours, ou presque, eu quelqu'un avec qui parler.

« Eh bien il y avait la SpeedForce, mais oui. » Acquiesça Barry. « Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle avait prévu, dès le moment où je suis entré dans sa dimension, de se servir de moi. »

« Comment ça ? » S'inquiéta Kara.

« Mon équipe n'est pas au courant de ce que je vais révéler, et j'aimerai que ça en reste ainsi. »

« Promis » Répondirent les trois autres.

« Quand j'ai été frappé par la foudre, la SpeedForce n'existait pas encore. Ou plutôt, elle existait, mais c'est compliqué. Quand j'ai commencé à utiliser mes pouvoirs, j'ai généré, sans le savoir, une énergie qui se rassemblait au même endroit. En courant, j'ai littéralement créé la SpeedForce. En fait, c'est la SpeedForce qui m'a envoyé l'éclair qui m'a donné mes pouvoirs, et non l'accélérateur de particules »

« Mais elle était présente avant, non ? C'est elle qui te donne accès à tes pouvoirs. »

« Oui. C'est un peu comme l'œuf et la poule. Qui a créé l'autre ? La SpeedForce a créé Flash, ou Flash a créé la SpeedForce ? Nous ne saurons jamais la réponse à cette question. »

« Et comment elle s'est servie de toi alors ? » Continua Oliver.

« Elle m'a fait courir, encore et encore, au travers du temps. Depuis la création de la Terre, jusqu'à sa disparition. Bien entendu, je suis resté dans la SpeedForce, sans jamais avoir de contact avec le monde. En courant, j'ai généré assez d'énergie pour que la SpeedForce existe à tout jamais, depuis le commencement, jusqu'à la fin. »

« Wow, finalement la SpeedForce est un peu comme Savitar. » Commenta Kara.

« Non. Elle veut juste exister. Elle est littéralement une version de moi, assagit par des milliards d'années d'expérience. Elle ne peut exister sans moi, et je ne peux exister sans elle. C'est comme si j'étais l'élu de la vitesse. » Plaisanta Barry.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu es revenu alors ? » S'interrogea Sara.

« Mes amis continuaient d'essayer d'ouvrir des portails pour rejoindre la SpeedForce. Elle a fini par être agacée, et m'a permis de revenir, à la condition que je dois passer un temps dans sa dimension pour éviter les conséquences. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que pendant mes cinq ans là-bas, elle m'a nourri continuellement de son pouvoir. Et aujourd'hui, je suis littéralement l'homme le plus rapide du monde, et de loin. Wally est figé quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs. Jessie bénéficie d'une partie de mes pouvoirs par contre. »

« A quel point tu es rapide maintenant ? » lui demanda Sara.

« Avant je pouvais courir à environ Mach 15. » Commença Barry.

« C'est la même vitesse que j'ai en vol, quand je suis à mon maximum. Je suis un peu plus rapide que mon cousin cela dit. » Réfléchit Kara.

« Et je peux facilement multiplier par dix ma vitesse, sans être à mon maximum. » Finit Barry, laissant les trois autres bouche bée.

« Ça confirme ce que je pensais il y a quelques années. Tu es littéralement l'homme le plus puissant de cette Terre. » Commenta Oliver.

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi je laisse Wally être Kid Flash à Central City, pendant que je m'occupe du reste du pays, ou il n'y a pas de super-héros. Et pendant mon temps libre, je vais sur la Terre 2 j'apprends à Jessie comment utiliser ses pouvoirs. »

« Pourquoi Jessie et pas Wally ? » S'étonna Kara.

« Parce que la SpeedForce, ou moi, je ne suis pas encore sûr, a décidé que Jessie était mon héritière, dans le cas où je mourrais. Elle a déjà récupéré une partie de ma foudre et peut courir deux à trois fois plus vite que Wally. »

« La Terre 2 doit être entre de bonnes mains. Entre Jessie et le détective Iris West, aucun criminel ne voudra les défier. » Sourit Sara.

« En parlant d'Iris, elle a dû être contente que tu reviennes. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous alliez vous marier. » Sourit également l'archer.

« Je dirais qu'elle était plus choquée, mais oui elle est contente. Mais nous ne nous marions plus. La SpeedForce m'a montré la chronologie originale. Celle ou Thawne ne remonte pas dans le temps, et ou mes parents sont encore en vie. J'aurai obtenu mes pouvoirs en 2020, et je serai également devenu Flash. Mais je n'aurai jamais été marié à Iris, elle aurait été le journaliste attitrée de Flash, au mieux. Et plus tard, je me serai marié avec une autre fille. Une super-héroïne, que j'aurai rencontrée pendant une de mes missions. »

« Oh c'est mignon ! Comme un couple de super-héros qui combat le crime ensemble ! Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ? Est-ce que je la connais ? » S'enthousiasma Kara, les yeux pétillants. Barry eut la décence de paraitre gêné.

« Euh oui, je sais qui c'est. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, et oui, je peux dire que tu la connais. »

« Oh laisses-moi deviner ! C'est Caitlin ! » Supposa Kara.

« Comment a réagi Iris ? » Demanda plutôt Oliver.

« Elle a fait une crise de colère, et a essayer de me faire revenir vers elle. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai passé cinq années au loin, et, je suis un peu honteux de l'admettre, je n'ai pas pensé à elle autant que j'aurai dû. »

« Dur. Et comment ont réagis le reste de ton équipe ? »

« Joe a pris le parti de sa fille, et ne fais plus partie de l'équipe. Cisco ne s'en soucie pas à vrai dire. Julian avait déjà quitté l'équipe quand je suis revenu. Harry s'en fiche complètement, tant que je joue le professeur avec sa fille. Jessie me dit qu'elle l'avait vu venir, et Wally est déchiré. D'une part, il me comprend, de l'autre il ne veut pas abandonner sa famille. Caitlin me soutient pleinement »

« Du point de vue de Wally, ça doit être compliqué, en effet. » Réfléchit Oliver.

« Mais tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui était cette fille dans la chronologie originale ! » Sourit Sara, un regard espiègle.

« … » Barry murmura quelque chose, si bas, que personne ne comprit.

« Barry… » Fit Oliver, exaspéré.

« Dans la chronologie originale, Flash est en couple avec Supergirl. » Barry lâcha une bombe. Il y eut plusieurs réactions intéressantes. Oliver cracha une partie de sa boisson, Sara éclata de rire, et Kara perdit son sourire.

« Tu veux dire que… Que toi et moi… » Bégaya Kara.

« Oui. Je suis désolé. » Confirma Barry.

« Ne le sois pas. Je peux voir pourquoi l'autre moi aime l'autre toi. » Kara se reprit doucement, et sourit à Barry.

« Je comprends bien ce que tu es en train de me dire ? » Demanda Barry. Oliver et Sara purent observer l'éclair caractéristique de Barry, en train de défiler dans les yeux du speedster.

« Toute ma vie, je me suis demandé pourquoi dans chacune de mes relations, il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. J'ai finalement compris. Il me manquait quelqu'un qui me comprenait vraiment, qui comprend comment je me sens et quelqu'un qui serait à mes côtés, peu importe la situation. Quelqu'un comme toi. » Avoua Kara, toute rouge.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour un diner au restaurant. Est-ce que ça te dit ? » Demanda Barry. Kara acquiesça, et les deux se levèrent. Barry sortit un billet de son portefeuille, et le posa sur la table, avant de saisir Kara, et de disparaitre en un flash. Heureusement, personne ne les avait vus.

« Eh bien, malgré toutes nos histoires, cette soirée se finit plutôt bien. » Rigola Sara.

« En effet. On devrait se faire ça plus souvent. » Approuva Oliver.

« Je suis d'accord. » Le téléphone de Sara se mit à sonner, et elle regarda rapidement qui c'était. « On dirait bien que mes vacances sont finies. » Soupira l'ex-assassin.

« Bon courage. Repasse nous voir si tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Prends soin de toi, Oliver. » Sara finit sa boisson, et partit, laissant Oliver seul, une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Oliver était en train de sourire.

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**


End file.
